


Sick Bird

by RainStorm2122



Series: Maybe, It's A Start [2]
Category: Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Behind the Scenes, Blitzo Does Care, Caring, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Inspired by Music, Live Free, M/M, No Beta, Not Actually Unrequited Love, POV Alternating, Sick Character, Slow Romance, The Author Regrets Nothing, inspired by instagram
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:53:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25641628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainStorm2122/pseuds/RainStorm2122
Summary: Inspired by Stolas' IG where @daddy_hoothoot uploads his sick in bed photo and his post-Blitzo delivery. We get to see some more headcanon behind the camera interactions that my bunnies come up with.Hope you enjoy~
Relationships: Blitzo & Moxxie (Helluva Boss), Blitzo/Stolas (Helluva Boss), Octavia & Stolas (Helluva Boss)
Series: Maybe, It's A Start [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858831
Comments: 30
Kudos: 293





	Sick Bird

Stolas hugged his pillow closer, a weak coo leaving him ending in a wheeze. How did this happen… how could a Goetic demon Prince get sick? Well just like most sinners, sickness was still something experienced for those in Hell. Rare as it might be. 

Grabbing his hellphone from his nightstand, tapping the familiar access code into the device, the Prince thumbed through his notifications. Three eyes squinting shut in the response to the phone's glow, head feeling heavy and throbbing as it lowered back to the pillow balled up under his arm, Stolas continued to Voxtagram. Sickly chuckling at the mortals and hellians alike that commented on his and Blitzy’s accounts, thumbing quickly to the other’s latest picture, a fond smile on his beaked face. 

No new messages from the tall imp, so Stolas decided to nudge him without directly asking for attention, readying his camera for a selfie. Snap.  _ Oh, I look horrendous… let’s try, _ lowering himself further into the pillow so that mostly his eyes and just some of his face were seen. Stolas snapped another picture, _ sweet death. Well, this should get him kicked into gear a bit.  _ Typing his attention getting line and the hashtag easily before submitting the picture for all to see. 

A tired thrill rumbled from him, body aching and deciding it wanted more sleep, as darkness washed over him once again. The soft vibrations of his phone receiving notification after notification lulling him further into dreamland, the constant buzzing a faux reminder of purring. And off his dreams went, sick mind trying to create a sense of comfort while it could, Stolas enjoyed his nap with dreams of Blitzo caring for him. The red, black, and white speckled imp building nest for the ill owl, spoon feeding him soups, preening feathers were dying for the attention, and catering to the older creature’s lonely heart. 

The next that Stolas roused was due to knock on his bedroom door, sweet Octavia’s voice barely audible from the other side. “Pop, can I come in? Lo-uh, I found out you were sick. I got soup.” 

Exhaustion replaced by affection for the little owl outside his door, Stolas not registering the small slip-up, nor questioning how his daughter found out he’d become ill. Only happy she was  willing to care.

Propping himself up on his elbows, Stolas waved a hand, magic sparking from his fingers the golden door handle glowing in tandem, the thick dark door slowly swinging open. There stood his daughter, the apathetic look on her face tugging down in a frown as she took in how bad her father was. Blue-gray feathers littering the bed and floor, as though a feather pillow had exploded, “Are you dying, dad? Or molting?”

Stolas hummed, throat scratchy, voice hoarse, “Flu, I believe. I may be molting, too… I’m very itchy.”

Octavia snickered at her father, setting the tray holding the bowl of soup on his bedside table to take a seat on the edge of his bed, as she reached a hand out to ruffle the feathers on the back of his head. A sweet gesture he’d done many times to her when she was young, or wasn’t feeling well. “Looks like you exploded, dad. Gonna go bald at this rate.” From her viewpoint Octavia couldn’t see the way Stolas’ eyes widened in horror at the familiar comment, continuing on despite his silence, “I’ll talk to the healer and bring you something to help in a bit. Try to eat.” Patting where she’d ruffled Octavia got up and left, the love for her dad more in her gestures than the words. Demon or not, she felt it too childish to say,  _ I love you, dad _ , at her age. 

Long used to the silent gestures Stolas just smiled as the door closed behind his daughter. Sitting up was a hard process, his muscle stiff and aching with each movement just had the prince wanting to stay where he was. 

After an obscene amount of time and struggle he’d managed to fight his way to a sitting position. Back pressed to the headboard, tail flat under him resting between his legs, and panting like he’d been doing other activities - he’d rather that be the reason for being short of breath anyways.

A wheezing sigh left him as he grabbed his phone in one hand and magicked his soup bowl before him with the other. Flicking open to Voxtagram, scrolling through all the comments on his latest post, looking for a specific name…

Lo’ and behold, blitzorodeo: Oh.. we’ll send you something

Commenting back and forth a bit, explaining to his fans, worshippers, and others alike that it wasn’t too serious. Stolas’ heart felt more full than it had for a while. Drawing back his curtains with magic when Blitzo sent him a personal message that he was on his way. 

o/o/o/o/o

Blitzo grumbled through the hand that momentarily covered his face, his other hand limp at his side with the image of a miserable looking owl laid surrounded by feathers and darkness displayed on the phone screen. He’d commented on the picture but hadn’t gotten word back from the other yet. So there he lay on his bed internally fighting himself.  _ Should I go check on him… but what if he’s contagious… snots on me… I’m sure he’ll be fine. He’s got that wife of his… _

_ Ugh. You frustrate me, fucking feather-duster.  _

Pulling his hand from his face as the other brought up his phone, glowing eyes checking the time.  _ Thirty minutes. Did he fall asleep?  _ “Might as well do something for the dumbass.” With that Blitzo flipped up from his bed, legs swinging up then down to propel himself to a standing position, digging out a semi decent moving box from the collection in the corner. Blitzo began shoving things into it, Moxxie poking his head in the office/bedroom to investigate all the noise. 

“Uh, Sir,” stepping in fully, “what are you doing Sir?”

“Bird-brain is sick, I’m making him a care package.” 

“Oh. Okay, Sir. I’ll go find things to help.” With that Moxxie left to go find things that would actually help someone that’s ill, snacks for one. 

*DING* 

daddy_hoothoot: @blitzorodeo Aw! Thank you, Blitzy!

Stupid rush of heat flushed his face, the imp fighting off the smile that contorted his lips. “I really don’t wanna get sick… I bet he’s lonely though… Ugh, all these idiots trying to convince me to go over there. YA FUCKERS GONNA PAY ME FOR MISSING WORK?” Deciding to nip it all in the bud Blitzo commented about not wanting to get sick to the first person that tried to convince him. 

daddy_hoothoot: @blitzorodeo None taken. I wouldn’t want you to see me like this anyways.

_ At least he understands.  _ Angling his phone toward the box he’d nearly finished packing Blitzo posted a picture of it. Stating some of what he’d dropped inside. “Better appreciate this.” Carefully wrapping a copy of Spirit in a shirt of his, digging out a smaller box from under his bed, the tall imp dumped those items in the box as well. The items being a special brush that helped avain demons solo preen, various minerals and elements that helped with a birds immune system, and a toy they had talked about one late night long ago. Long enough ago that Blitzo hoped Stolas would be surprised by it. Shoving a note in with it just in time to hear familiar hooves tapping closer to his door. 

Moxxie came back then, food, sparse medicine, and some tea blend he drank when he himself got sick. Barking out cries of indignation when Blitzo hurriedly finished taping the box shut with so much tape that Moxxie saw it futile to attempt opening. Blitzo knowing Stolas wouldn’t have any issue, the dark prince either able to magic it open or use his talons to shred into it. 

“It’s fine, Moxxie, the prissy owl is royalty, he’s likely got a load of medical staff catering to his sniffle.” 

“Then Sir, why are you even making him a box?” 

Pausing at the door, back to his subordinate, “Thought it’d be fun…”  _ He’s got a kid, he can’t be sick, and he’d do the same for me. I told him this would happen if he kept ignoring himself. Idiot.  _

Jumping out the side of the office building through the overly large window, Blitzo whistles for Gum-blow, the trusty steed racing to him just in time for the imp to be a smear on the sidewalk. “To Big Bird, G-B.” leaning atop the package, thighs being the only thing securing Blitzo to the horse, as he fired off a quick message that he was on his way. 

o/o/o/o

Stolas waited a few minutes after the personal message to take the time in enjoying all the comments on Blitzo’s newest photo and still those flooding his own from earlier. Moving the phone out to the side of him to take a picture of himself enjoying the soup his precious daughter brought, Stolas pressed the shutter button just in time for a package to come crashing through the window. Phone and soup momentarily forgotten due to the commotion.

Head craning around in a fashion only natural to his species Stolas deadpanned the broken window, waving a hand to repair the damage and bring the package within his reach. Holding it in one hand as the other covered his mouth through a coughing fit. 

“So much tape…” Bringing a talon up and cutting easily into the barrier. A happy hoot leaving him as he took in the items, after removing the more… unusual gifts…  _ A toilet paper roll… really no toilet paper just the cardboard roll…  _ Appreciating the medicine greatly as he quickly took some before continuing exploring the contents, heart thudding heavily as dark fingers pulled up a familiar shirt. The undershirt that Blitzo wore the most because it was so well broken in and soft. 

Lifting the folded fabric resulted in a rectangular box falling free,  _ Spirit, _ the movie case read. “Oh, this is Blitzy’s favorite movie…” Setting the movie case to the side Stolas cuddled the shirt close to his chest with one arm while the other rummaged through the remnants in the box. Taking pause as a wadded up note caught his attention,  _ Read it Feathers. _

Grabbing the paper and smoothing it over a bent knee Stolas read it, body getting hot for an entirely different reason than just being sick. “Oh-hoo-hoo-ho. Blitzy, I didn’t think you’d do this, my… what an  _ imp _ .” Stolas purred out, waving his face with the  Orders he’d been given before actively searching for the toy it referenced. Openly ogling the toy. Many fantasies racing through his head, only breaking free from the dirty spiral by a notification chime that belonged to only one person.

**Boss: audio message. [** **_PLAY TO HEAR_ ** **]**

**“I’m sure you’ve seen it by now, bratty owl. Eat, drink, take your meds, and get your dumbself better.”** _ooooooh._

Stolas gulped, wincing at the pain in his throat from it, coughing a bit in reflex as he fired off a shaky one-handed reply. “Yes, Boss.” His other hand holding tightly to the shirt pressed to his chest. Comforting and holding his heart in.

Stolas took the time to finish off all his soup, downing some water from the pitcher on the side table, before magicking the care package into his closet, and then hunkering back under all his blankets with Blitzo’s shirt half smothering his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Would love to hear from you amazing readers, but smashing that kudos button works too. Go ahead and subscribe to the series, not just the chapter. I'll be adding more to the series itself. 
> 
> If you have trouble let me know, I'll be happy to help. <3


End file.
